Virtual reality (VR) technology is a computer simulation system, which may generate an emulated environment and provide a user with immersed application experience by ways, such as, a three-dimensional dynamic visual and an interaction of entity behaviors etc.
Typically, a simple and cheap VR solution is proposed by providing VR goggle including a VR functional component and using an electronic device (such as, a mobile phone, a tablet etc.) of a user to play VR content.
However, since there are great differences in size, specification and materials etc. between different electronic devices, the VR goggle usually cannot secure the electronic device efficiently. As a result, the electronic device is easy to suffer from shaking and waggling, and therefore immersion of the user during use of the VR goggle may be affected and the user may even have discomfort, such as, dizziness.